


can you stay?

by thughyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which woozi is overwhelmed and hoshi understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> 600 word drabble of impromptu angsty, fluffy soonhoon  
> / unedited bc i am Trash ™

“there’s so much to do,” jihoon sniffles, face buried into the crook of soonyoung’s shoulder - he smells a mix between dried sweat and flowery deodorant (they’d run out of it at the dorm so one of the coordi noona’s had given a spare one of hers; really they weren’t in any position to complain or decline).

soonyoung stays quiet and runs his hand up and down jihoon’s back soothingly. he listens to the smaller boys shallow breaths of tension and worry.

“it’s… it’s overwhelming..” jihoon sounds a bit unsure of himself and soonyoung nods in understanding - he does understand and jihoon knows he does. he’s knows jihoons concerns, he’d heard them before, and he understands, is empathetic.

they are in charge of difference aspects, but it’s still no less time consuming and stressful.

jihoon shakes his head and soonyoung knows he’s been crying by the dampness he feels gathering on his shirt.

“it’s okay to be overwhelmed,” soonyoung finally says after he feels jihoons calm down a bit in his lap, “it happens.. and it’ll keep happening, but i’ve seen you step through worse.”

jihoon chokes on his breath and goes straight back to nuzzling into the others neck, muttering curses at himself.

“stop that,” soonyoung leans away from the touch and cups jihoons tear-streaked cheek, lifting their gazes to meet, “you’re doing well, jihoon-ah..”

jihoons eyes are puffy and pink and glossy from sadness and overbearing exhaustion - it twists at soonyoung’s heart.

“not well enough, though.” jihoon deadpans, blinks slowly and swallows the lump that had formed in his throat, “i need t-”

soonyoung cuts him off with a, “things take time, jihoon. no one is expecting you to finish in 2 days,” he reaches up and runs a hand back through jihoon’s tousled hair (he needs a shower, but soonyoung won’t mention it for now), “we have plenty of time, and you’re doing very well, i promise.”

jihoon can’t help the tears that fall from his eyes then, he can’t help the burning in his nose and the noise he chokes back. soonyoung bites back another comment in favor of wiping the others tears, shooshing him back into a calmer state.

“okay..” jihoon whispers after catching his breath - the tone is still unsure but it’s steadier than before, which to soonyoung means confidence, “okay.”

soonyoung offers a weak smile and leans their foreheads together, fingers still rubbing at the small of jihoon’s back over his thick sweater.

“thank you…” jihoon mumbles and fists tiny handfuls of soonyoung’s shirt, “thanks soonyoung, really.”

soonyoung doesn’t reply, instead heaves a heavy breath and kisses jihoon’s forehead, hand pushing his fringe away in the process.

jihoon doesn’t complain, doesn’t move to pull away. he doesn’t mind, actually. if anything, he’d say he rather… enjoys it.. enjoys the feeling of soonyoungs lips against his skin.

they stay like this for a while, jihoon straddling soonyoung on the sofa and soonyoung holding him just for the sake of holding him. it’s nice to have someone there, ready to listen, being able to comprehend the amount of anxiety he feels and return words of encouragement.

“can you stay?” jihoon mutters against soonyoung’s neck, where he bravely (read as: impetuously) leaves a small kiss.

soonyoung freezes for a moment but doesn’t even need time to consider before he whispers, “of course, of course i will.”

in that moment, the dancer can’t think of any place he would rather be than in the darkness of jihoon’s small studio, in the chilly air of it all, with a sleepy, cuddly jihoon wrapped around him.


End file.
